Chaud et Froid
by Essa M-A
Summary: Une fille à la température du corps élevée ne supportant pas le soleil car elle y est trop sensible et pourrai en mourir. Un garçon à la température trop basse ne supportant pas le froid car il y est trop sensible et pourrai en mourir. Tous les opposent pourtant… (Histoire inventée)


_**Chaud et Froid**_

_Note :_C'est une histoire complètement inventée qui se passe au Japon.

_Rating :_K

_Résumé : _Une fille à la température du corps élevée ne supportant pas le soleil car elle y est trop sensible et pourrai en mourir. Un garçon à la température trop basse ne supportant pas le froid car il y est trop sensible et pourrai en mourir. Tous les opposent pourtant…

_Hokkaido ou Okinawa_

-Si chaud.

-Nao, t'es sure que ça va, me demanda ma meilleur amie, Sakura, une brune aux longs cheveux pendant la pause dans notre classe.

-Je meurs, fut ma réponse.

Je m'appelle Nao Itashi et je déteste le soleil. Nous sommes en plein été et moi je fais partie de ces personnes qui ont une faible résistance à la chaleur. Si j'y suis exposée trop long temps je peux en mourir et aujourd'hui le premier jour d'été à Tokyo il fait 41°. Et moi je suis la fille aux courts cheveux bruns qui git sur son bureau, agonisant.

-Les corps avec une faible résistance à la chaleur sont vraiment horrible durant l'été, fit remarquer une autre de mes amie, Anna cette fois aux courts cheveux blonds.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Nao, fit une voix rempli d'amusement.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui venait de parler.

-Kei, dis-je.

-Il fait assez froid aujourd'hui et tu n'arrives même pas à supporter la température, se moqua le nouveau venu avec plusieurs filles accrochées aux bras.

L'une des filles, une blonde dit :

-Kei, ton corps et si frais, ça fait du bien.

-L'été est ma saison, se venta-t-il tout sourire.

Enervée je lui dis :

-En hiver tu te sers de moi comme radiateur.

Ce garçon si prétentieux s'appelle Kei Sora, il est beau et à des longs cheveux noir attachés sur le côté. Ce type à vraiment peur du froid mais adore la chaleur tout le contraire de moi.

-Tu as l'aire épuisée, me dit-il avec son air arrogant.

Je lui jette un méchant regard, ce qui me demande beaucoup d'effort avec cette chaleur.

-Supplie-moi donc de te rafraichir un peu dans ce cas, ajouta-il.

-Qui voudrait te supplier, m'emportais-je avant de m'affaler sur mon bureau.

-Il fait si chaud, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le temps bon sang, me plaignis-je.

Kei qui était toujours devant moi, souffla avant de mettre sa main fraiche sur mon front.

-Tu es désespérante, dit-il.

Enfin un peu de fraicheur.

-Ça fait du bien, merci, dis-je en lui adressant un grand sourire.

En fait Kei et moi nous disputons toujours pour de bêtises mais c'est mon petit-ami.

-Je peux te rafraichir encore plus, approche, proposa-t-il en me prenant sur ses genoux.

Je soupirai d'aise.

-Waah… si rafraichissant, dis-je en me laissant aller dans ses bras.

Toujours dans ses bras je me mis à pester contre l'été.

-J'aimerai tellement que l'été n'existe pas. Je déménagerai sans aucun doute à Hokkaido dans l'avenir.

A peine ma phrase finit que je me retrouvais par terre alors que Kei se levait brusquement me regardant étonné.

-… Nao, dit-il avant d'ajouter. Mon rêve, c'est d'aller vivre à Okinawa.

… O… Okinawa pensais-je. On ne pourra pas se marier. Un sentiment de désespoir m'étreignit le cœur.

Si j'avais fait attention à nos amis je les aurais entendus nous appeler « Couple Idiot » comme à leur habitude.

Et pour convaincre l'autre de son choix, on se mit à présenter chacun des spécialités d'Hokkaido pour moi et d'Okinawa pour Kei sans succès.

-Pourquoi, veux-tu aller à Okinawa ? C'est horrible là-bas, finis-je par demander.

Il hésita une seconde avant de me répondre :

-Parce que je veux écrire mon nom sur la plage, avoua-t-il.

Je le regardais en silence avant de pouffer.

-Si féminin, ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer.

Irrité, il me pinça les joues.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, me demande-t-il énervé.

-Lâche-moi, idiot, lui criais-je.

La sonnerie pour annoncer la fin de la pause de déjeuner retenti avant de retourner dans sa classe il me dit déterminé :

-De toute façon, je ne te laisserai pas aller à Hokkaido.

Je le regardais étonnée. Ce mec, est-ce ainsi que tu traites ta petite-amie, pensais-je.

-Aujourd'hui, nous feront un exercice d'évacuation, annonça le professeur quand tout le monde fut installé.

-Quand la sonnerie retentira, prenez votre veste et mettez-vous en rang immédiatement à l'extérieur de la zone arrière, poursuivit-il.

Je vais mourir, fut ma seule pensée.

Tout le monde commençait déjà à se diriger sur la zone arrière. Cet exercice à l'air horrible. J'étais à quelques mètres de la sortie quand une main me tira par la veste pour ensuite me retrouver sous le bras de quelqu'un qui se dirigeait vers une classe complètement à l'opposé de là où je me trouvais il y a quelques secondes.

Je levais la tête pour découvrir que la personne en question n'était autre que Kei.

-Kei, l'appelais-je.

-Nous séchons, fut sa seule réponse.

Arrivés dans la classe, il nous fit assoir par terre. Quand je me retournais, il était si près de moi, avec son sourire il me dit :

-Nao …

-Qu... Quoi, dis-je hésitante car il était trop proche. Si proche.

Attrapant les fils de ma capuche il me dit :

-Nao, la veste à capuche te va vraiment bien, répondit-il avec un sourire taquin collé aux lèvres.

-Tu ressemble à un bouddha, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es si ennuyeux ! Disparais ! M'écriais-je énervée.

Tout en recouvrant de ma tête la capuche me cachant ainsi. Avant de vite la rabattre.

-Si chaud !

Kei profita de ma distraction pour m'embrasser sur la bouche pendant longtemps, me laissant essoufflée.

-Si nous allons vivre à Okinawa, je pourrais te refroidir comme çà tous les jours si tu veux, argumenta-t-il.

Le soir chez moi, sa phrase me laissait rêveuse. Tous les jours comme ça, un baiser quand je le voudrai.

Je tournais la page de la brochure sur Okinawa.

-Ho, il y a une plage dédiée au mariage à Okinawa, relevais-je dans l'une des pages.

Un mariage avec Kei, sur une plage, devant la mer avec nos amis et familles, et Kei me portant dans ses bras car le sable est trop chaud en m'appelant sa merveilleuse femme. Le rêve.

Finalement Okinawa à l'air bien aussi. Je veux que Kei soit à mes côtés pour toujours et je suis sûre que Kei pense la même chose.

Le jour suivant au collège à la pause,

Il y a aussi des aquariums à Okinawa.

-Nao, c'est ne pas le guide de voyage que je t'ai donnée ? Demanda Kei que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.

-Ah… Hummm

-Bien ! Tu as réalisé qu'Okinawa avait aussi des bonnes choses à offrir, continua-t-il tout sourire.

Kei à l'air vraiment heureux.

-En fait, j'aimerai aussi aller vivre à Okinawa, dis-je rêveuse.

-Ha, mais alors si nous vivons à Okinawa… je ne pense pas que j'aurais besoin de toi comme radiateur de toute façon, Nao, commença-t-il.

Que…

-Il n'y a donc pas moyen de rester à tes côtés, poursuivit-il.

… Que… C'est

-Je plaisantais…, dit-il en voyant ma frustration.

Je ne suis pas un radiateur. Mais bien la petite amie de Kei, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je sais que je risque de mourir à cause de la chaleur, j'ai quand même décidé d'aller vivre à Okinawa. Je pensais que Kei en serait heureux.

-Je ne vais plus à Okinawa de toute façon, criais-je en lui lança le guide sur la figure.

-Calme-toi c'était juste une blague, plaida-t-il.

-Ecrire des noms sur la plage n'est-ce pas stupide ? Continuais-je énervée. Et puis, je ne peux pas supporter ton égocentricité Kei, finis-je en réalisant me paroles.

Il fit demi-tour et commença à partir. Hein, il ne dit rien.

-Hum… Kei, l'appelais-je inquiète.

Il tourna la tête le visage sans expressions et dit :

-Je suis navré que tu aies dû supporter mon égoïsme et mon égocentricité jusqu'à maintenant. Et il retourna dans sa classe.

-Si chaud, me plaignis-je en rentrant chez moi.

Je déteste l'été, à cause de la sueur ma chemise me colle à la peau je me sens si sale.

-En plus, il fait déjà nuit et pourtant la température n'a pas baissé.

Alors qu'a l'instant tout devient glace au plus profond de mon cœur.

Dis Kei,

As-tu déjà abandonné le mariage ?

Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ?

Es-tu fatigué de moi ?

Le jour suivant après la dernière heure,

-Hé, Sora, allons quelques part, proposa une blonde à Kei.

-Tu es si ennuyeuse, je rentre chez moi, répondit-il froidement.

-Allez, allons-y, insista une autre fille. Ne viens-tu pas de rompre avec ta petite-amie ?

Nous n'allons pas nous séparer, non ? Dis la vérité à ces filles, Kei.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il ne va rien dire ?

N'en pouvant plus je me levais et dis :

-Je veux aller à Okinawa. Si je suis avec Kei, je m'enfiche d'aller à Okinawa ou une île dans les Tropiques, j'irai. Avant de me jeter dans ses bras.

Reste à mes côtés et rafraichis-moi.

Son sac tomba par terre et toutes ses affaires se renversèrent, dévoilant des brochures sur…

-Ha, désolée ! Tous ces trucs sont tombés de ton sac à dos, dis-je en m'abaissant pour en ramasser un.

-… C'est en rapport avec Hokkaido…

-Ne regarde pas, cria-t-il en m'arrachant la brochure des mains.

Il avait l'air embarrassé.

-Ce… c'est …, essaya-t-il d'expliquer sans succès.

-Ecrire nos noms sur une plage, c'est ennuyeux. Alors, si nous pouvons écrire nos prénoms dans la glace à Hokkaido. Je pense que je pourrais te pardonner, expliqua-t-il rouge d'embarrât.

Kei, pour moi, émue, les larmes aux yeux, je lui sautais dessus.

Ho, ho, ho, corps froid, c'est vrai, Kei a incroyablement peur du froid. Ainsi, si nous allons à Hokkaido, alors des choses horribles pourraient arriver. Je ne peux pas laisser Kei souffrir.

-Allons à Okinawa, dis-je avec détermination.

-Hein, pourquoi ? Me demanda Kei surpris.

-Parce qu'il neige beaucoup à Hokkaido, je ferai de mon mieux pour m'adapter à Okinawa, répondis-je prenant mon courage à deux mains.

-Idiote, Hokkaido est un lieu pour tous les hommes qui réussissent, défendit Kei.

-Non seulement, il fait chaud à Okinawa mais les gens sont aussi très sympas, enchainais-je.

Et c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouvés à défendre le choix de l'autre.

-Et voilà le retour du « Couple Idiot », dirent en même temps nos amis en soupirant.

Après quelques minutes d'arguments, Kei proposa une idée :

-Et si on décidait de vivre dans un endroit où l'été est chaud et l'hiver est froid ?

-C'est vrai ! Pourquoi n'y a-t-on pas pensé plus tôt ?!

-Ok, si nous sommes d'accord là-dessus, alors nous allons commencer à chercher, ajouta Kei.

-Trouvons un équilibre, approuvais-je.

-Hummm… je suis désolée d'interrompre votre conversation mais la réponse n'est-elle pas évidente, suggéra Sakura.

-EH ? Fut notre réponse commune.

Et c'est ainsi que nous décidâmes de rester à Tokyo.

_**FIN**_

A la prochaine, Essa M-A


End file.
